Twilight Sparkle sues Disney World
by Munk24
Summary: Twilights not happy! This place is causing her disaster upon everything she does. What kind of hilarious mess has our pony friend got into? Read and see.


**Twilight sparkle at around 6pm on Friday the 13th sent the Walt Disney company an email demanding 100,000,000 bits to condensate her awful experience at Disney World. Her email went as follows.**

Day 1

"I was told by my good friends at Equestria that Disney World was the supposed greatest place on earth. So as a break, me and my assistant spike decided to visit and see what all the hype was about. The first problem was checking in I mean the queue to check in alone began my frustration. I'm a princess, at least keep your kids under control from jumping around everywhere while the adults do all the boring business work."

"They asked me for my e-mail and then ask if they can send me promotions and I of course say no because you constantly spam them! The paperwork as pictures of Peter Pan and Buzz Lightyear grinning but I'd like to see them be asked a whole bunch of trivial questions. Finally I got my key and was shocked to find there were no king sized beds! Not even a queen sized just a normal somewhat clean bed. They said they didn't have any, but I asked weeks in advance to make sure there was one there."

"Spike asked if we could check out town Disney and so we went and visited a bunch of stores. Forget the overpriced merchandise they wouldn't accept bits! Thankfully they accepted credit card but the ice-cream shop didn't! We then headed to McDonald's and tried to place are order then the woman there actually had the nerve not to take our order because we didn't queue first. I took spike, threw a lazer blast at her and left."

"Don't even get me started on the T.V. channels, what a bunch of overly cheesey Disney channel disaster. Unless you like watching the news the choice in channels are bad. I don't want to watch dog with a blog in Spanish thank you very much."

Day 2

"The next day after a well needed rest we got breakfast but the toaster machine was broken and we were left with nothing but a cheap knock-off of coco pops. My spirits raised as we were finally heading to Disney world itself! Our first location was the magic kingdom which to my disappointment had no real magic. Do these humans think we won't notice. Their castle wasn't was shiny or good looking as mine and no loyalty lived there so whoever rules this land is leaving this place right open for an attack."

"I looked for the rides which had the least amount of people around them and the only one I could find that wasn't busy was its a small world. It was just a bunch of creepy dolls telling me to join the Disney cult. The buzz lightyear ride didn't let me shoot enemy's with my horn and space mountain gave my motion sickness. I'm a princess not a rag doll! Spike suggested going to Epcot. It was probably the best part since it didn't shake me around and was trying to teach me things even if I knew all of this already."

"I was told to take a picture with tinker bell, she gave me a hug first and when I backed off she giggled. She had quite some nerve to touch royalty. I had to get closer to her for the photo and when she did she KISSED ME ON THE CHEEK. I asked to see her manager then told me to find Peter Pan. I ended up finding Peter Pan and he just told me to find never land. There was no park called never land so I just ended up giving up on that fiasco."

"Hollywood studios was boring since all I could find were big buildings were movies were being filmed and animal kingdom just had some animals lying around. Seriously who would want to see that I mean I could do that job. We found a restaurant where there was nothing but screaming children and no veggie burgers. The massive queue for the bathroom was the last straw. I told spike that I was heading back to the hotel room. At least he was having fun today but as for me it's been a nightmare."

"I'm spending the rest of this vacation at the hotel and when I'm back in Equestria I'll sue all of you Disney executives and the mouse himself. You can buy Star Wars and marvel but just remember I own hasbro and you ain't buying me out. I hope you sick freaks can sleep at night."

 **Twilight sparkle has stated she currently has a lawyer and will be taking this trial to the Supreme Court of Equestria.**


End file.
